


Paper

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Three sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: John and Harold run out of toilet paper.  Harold has a plan.3 sentence fic
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Please post prompts in messages!

"It wasn't so long ago that there was no toilet paper," said Finch, carefully cutting random (as far as Reese can see) squares from a stack of old newspapers, adding, "Old newspapers, Sear's and Roebuck catalogs, advertisements were all fair game. A great, great grandmother of mine was mortified as a girl when her siblings placed a stack of political flyers bearing her beau's image (he was running for mayor) in the outhouse whenever he came to call." 

Satisfied with his work, Finch hands Reese the ersatz toilet paper, pages of Simmons and other members of HR, the Aryan Brotherhood, the CEO of Vertanin; Reese, smiling with approval, heads to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing about the kids putting the sister's beau's pictures in the outhouse is a true family story!


End file.
